


Golden

by Fantasticreator



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticreator/pseuds/Fantasticreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope.  Fear.  Trust.</p>
<p>just a quick drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

He couldn't even remember making the decision. One moment he was ducked behind a tree, next he was out in the open, arm outstretched, eyes glowing gold. The jet of flames hurtling towards the knights, towards his king, slamming into an invisible wall, pattern of flame swirling tempestuously. Orange and yellow flaring in harsh reflection from their armor, faces bathed in red.

'the flames sputter to a stop.

One beat. Another. Blood rushing in his ears. One breath. Inhale. Exhale.

Muttered words, eyes golden, a gesture. Instinct.

Together the knights turned to face him, see his eyes.

Fear.

Hope.

Trust.


End file.
